


Truth and Consequence

by Suzy



Series: Consequences [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Community: glee_kink_meme, Discipline, Gen, Punishment, Spanking, Underage Drinking, corner time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzy/pseuds/Suzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burt has rules. Rules have consequences. Kurt knew this, and Finn and Puck are about to learn it the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth and Consequence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Glee Kink Meme prompt: Burt catches Kurt, Finn and Puck down in the basement drinking. And so he spanks them one by one, OTK, With his hand, pants down while the others wait their turn. Bonus if the one just spanked then has to stand in the corner as well while the others get theirs. Double bonus if he spanks them until they cry. Also wouldn't mind him lecturing them and telling Puck and Finn that he can tell they need discipline and without fathers around he's going to take it on himself to make sure they are properly punished.

It was the first night of summer vacation. Burt was off at an overnight training seminar and Carole was spending the weekend with her friends. So of course, Finn had invited Puck over to celebrate.

"I brought some beer," Puck said, unpacking his bag.

Kurt turned to glare at Finn. "Didn't you tell him?"

"Tell me what?" Puck asked.

"Burt doesn't like us drinking," Finn said. "But it's cool, man, right? He's not home."

"Don't be a pussy," Puck said. "I got you some light shit, okay? Low calories, Santana swears by it."

Kurt rolled his eyes, but there was a small part of him happy to be included. "This is probably an idiotic decision, but fine. Just be prepared to hide all evidence, all right? Dad can never know."

"That's the spirit," Puck said, handing over a can.

Two hours later, they'd migrated down to Kurt's room and were starting their second six-pack.

"I can't understand half of what they're saying, but those cars are fucking incredible," Puck said, as Richard and Jeremy debated the newest addition to the Cool Wall.

"They are pretty amazing," Kurt agreed. "You should see," he stopped, frowning. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Finn asked, and then they heard a thud upstairs.

"Kurt? Finn?" Burt called.

"Oh, no," Kurt said, looking horrified. "Oh, no. Clean up," he hissed at the boys. "Hey, Dad," he called. "We'll be up in a minute."

He frantically started throwing empty cans under his bed while Finn ducked into his bathroom with their half-full cans.

Finn was just coming back out when Burt started down the stairs.

"Hi, Dad," Kurt said brightly. "What happened to your seminar?"

"Canceled," Burt said, looking at the three boys. "Finn, Puckerman. What are you guys doing tonight?"

"Introducing Puck to Top Gear," Kurt said. He gestured at the TV. "Bugatti Veyron."

"Good car," Burt said, glancing at the screen. "Bet you boys are glad it's summer vacation now."

"Sure are," Finn said. He glanced at Kurt, who had a slightly manic smile on his face. "We needed the break."

"I bet," Burt said. "I'll let you get back to the show." He turned back towards the stairs and Kurt let out a little sigh of relief.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Burt said, turning around. "I wanted to check that drain in your sink. Then I'll be out of your hair."

He headed into the bathroom and Finn looked at Kurt, eyes wide. "Shit," he mumbled.

"What?" Kurt hissed.

"I hid the cans under the sink," Finn said and Puck snorted.

"We're dead," Kurt said, looking paler than normal.

"Relax, Hummel," Puck said. "Your dad's probably going to be thrilled you're acting like a real boy."

"You're an idiot," Kurt snapped as Burt came out of the bathroom holding one of their cans.

"Start talking," Burt said.

"It's my fault," Kurt blurted out. "I'm sorry. Send Finn home with Puck, okay? It was me."

"You bought these?" Burt asked, clearly skeptical.

"No," Kurt said. "But I let it happen."

"Didn't Finn know the rules, too?" Burt asked. "Didn't you?" He looked at Finn.

"Well, I, uh, yeah," Finn said sheepishly. "I did. I'm sorry."

"Did your mom tell you the consequences of breaking the big rules?" Burt asked.

Finn looked confused. "Well, she said," he paused. "But she didn't mean it, right?"

"She meant it," Burt said and Finn's mouth dropped open. Kurt glanced between them warily.

"Anyone going to tell me what's going on?" Puck asked impatiently.

"I think it's time for you to go," Kurt cut in. "Take the DVDs, I'll get them later."

"He's not going anywhere," Burt said firmly. "Did you tell him that there was no drinking here?"

"Yes," Kurt said. "I told them, and then I let them do it anyway and I even joined in. I knew what the consequences were. I should be the one in trouble, not them. It was my house and my responsibility. I'll take it for all of us. Please just let Finn go home with Puck," he said desperately.

"Sorry, kid," Burt said. "But this is Finn's house, too, and he should have explained to his friends what the rules and penalties are. You all drank, you all get spanked."

"Whoa, what?" Puck asked as Finn protested, "You can't be serious!" Kurt just hung his head.

"When you are in my house, you will follow my rules," Burt said. His voice was quiet, but brooked no argument. "Especially when you are living here."

"Dude, why didn't you tell me it was a real rule?" Puck asked, shoving Finn.

"A real rule?" Burt repeated.

"Coach has real rules," Puck said. "Break them, you're in trouble. Everyone else has, like, guidelines. Break them and they click their tongue at you but don't really care."

"Believe me, Puckerman, my rules are real rules." Burt pointed to the chaise where Kurt was sitting. "All of you there. Now," he barked. Puck and Finn scrambled off the bed to sit next to Kurt. "You took advantage of my home and my trust, and you broke the law. I won't put up with any of that, hear me? You two are in some clear need of discipline, and I'm gonna to make sure you get it. Now you are going to sit here and wait your turns, got it?"

"But," Finn began, only to be hit on the arm by Kurt.

"Got it, Dad," he said and Puck nodded.

"Good. Now get over here," Burt said to Kurt, who crossed over to stand in front of his father.

"You know the drill, Kurt," he said. "Come on, now."

Kurt flushed and quickly undid his pants. He shoved them and his underwear down in one push and almost threw himself over his dad's lap, desperate to avoid Puck and Finn's eyes.

Finn stared, open mouthed, as Burt wound one hand around Kurt's waist to steady him and the other came down on his ass with a snap. Kurt gave a small gasp, but that was his only response as Burt landed another blow.

The sound seemed to startle Finn out of his shock. "You can't do that!" he exclaimed, jumping up. "Burt, come on, stop this!"

"Sit down," Burt said, his voice calm but intimidatingly serious. "I swear it, Finn, you are not in charge here. Sit down, now, unless you want to make your turn twice as hard as it needs to be."

"Puck, make him sit down," Kurt said, turning to face the boys, his face red. "Please, Finn," he pleaded, as Puck yanked Finn back down. "Please don't make this harder."

"But he's...I...," Finn trailed off.

Burt gave Kurt's ass another swat. "There are always consequences to bad decisions," he said, smacking down again. "In this house," he slapped down again, "this is what they are." He gave two more smacks.

"Kurt, I am really disappointed that you were part of this. It's the second time I've had to punish you for drinking this year. I would have hoped that you'd learned your lesson before, but maybe this will be enough to get through to you." Burt kept up a steady stream of smacks as he spoke, turning Kurt's skin a rosy pink as he went.

Puck could see that Burt was not holding back. Next to him, Finn was wincing with every blow, but Kurt wasn't letting anything show, his back held stiffly. He had to give the kid props for that.

Burt kept going, making sure to slap the tender skin of Kurt's thighs, too. Kurt had been determined not to let Finn and Puck see him cry, but he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep it up - between the increasing pain and the guilt of disappointing his dad again, it was getting harder and harder. He gritted his teeth, fisting the hem of his dad's jeans with all his strength.

Burt landed several hard smacks in a row right on his sit spot and Kurt couldn't hold back his whimper. Burt responded with a few more in the same place before switching sides and Kurt tried to bite back any more sounds, but couldn't do it. Tears started leaking from his eyes and he let out a little sob.

"That's it, kid," Burt said softly, matching his words with a sharp smack.

Kurt let his head fall down and his fingers relaxed their grip on Burt's jeans as he started to cry. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he repeated, feeling the pressure that had built in his chest start to dissipate. He kept crying as Burt laid down more swats, unable to get any more words out.

Burt finished with four resounding smacks and patted Kurt's back gently. He let him lie there for a minute to get himself back under some control, his hand applying a reassuring pressure on his back. "Okay, son," he said, once Kurt's tears had slowed. "Go find a wall and wait."

Kurt nodded, swiping at his face and pushed himself off his dad's lap. He kept his head down as he made his way to the wall behind the chaise, his speed impeded by the throbbing ache in his ass and thighs and the constriction of his skinny jeans around his knees. Like being bared and spanked in front of them wasn't bad enough, he had to try and walk past them without stumbling. If ever a day had called for a kilt, this was it. He finally reached the wall and almost collapsed against it in relief.

Burt looked at the boys in front of him. He figured Finn would have a harder time submitting, might even need Puckerman to help out, so might as well get him done with. "Come on, Finn." He gestured for him to come over, but Finn's eyes just widened and he shook his head. Burt sighed and stood up. "Finn. Now."

"You just can't be serious, Burt," Finn protested. "This is so wrong! My mom can't be okay with this."

"She is, kid," Burt said. "You said yourself, she told you. Maybe she didn't make it sound as serious as she could have, but she probably trusted you too much. That's not my fault." He reached out to grip Finn's upper arm and Finn flinched back.

"God, man up already," Puck said, irritated. "Look, if Hummel can take it, you can, too. Pussy."

Finn glared at him, feeling betrayed, but let Burt pull him back to the bed.

"You saw Kurt," Burt said. "Pants."

"Oh, no," Finn said.

He looked almost nauseous so Burt sighed again. "Fine. Just your jeans right now."

Finn glanced over at Kurt, who was braced against the wall, leaning his head against his arm, red ass still very much on display. He bit his lip and pushed down his jeans.

"Good, kid," Burt said, and tugged him down over his lap.

Before Finn could even orient himself, he felt his boxers whisked down and a sharp pain on his ass. "Ahh," he yelped. Another two landed before he could catch his breath and he struggled to get up. Burt held him tightly, though, and he couldn't squirm away from the next smack.

"Settle down," Burt warned, bringing his hand down hard. "I get that I'm not your father, you know that. But I am one of the adults in this house, and I have rules just like your mom does." He kept up the smacks as he spoke, and Finn felt like his ass was being set on fire.

"I expect you and your friends to respect them when you're in my home, got me?" He slapped Finn's ass hard and to his horror, Finn felt his eyes start to sting with unshed tears.

"Ye-es," he managed to get out, his voice cracking.

"Good," Burt said and laid down another volley of smacks all over Finn's ass. He landed a set on Finn's thighs and Finn kicked out frantically.

"I'm disappointed that you thought rules didn't count when we weren't home," Burt said as he spanked, "and I know your mom is gonna feel the same way."

Finn hadn't even thought of how his mom would react to him drinking with Puck. It wasn't like this was just Burt's rule, it was just that his mom had never found out about the few times he'd drunk with Puck before. He started to realize that he really had screwed up. Burt wasn't letting up, slaps coming down one after another, and Finn couldn't control the tears running down his face from the pain and guilt.

The burn was intense and Finn started crying out with every smack. God, how the hell had Kurt stayed quiet? It hurt so bad, and now he felt so bad, too.

"I'm sorry," he burst out after the next slap. "Ah! Burt, I'm sorry," he said, his tears blurring his words together. "I didn't think, I'm sorry," he managed before his sobs took over entirely.

Burt nodded and landed just a few more slaps, finishing with two sharp smacks to Finn's sit spot. "It's okay, it's done now," he said, resting his hand on Finn's back. When Finn didn't make a move, he started gently rubbing his back. It took another minute before Finn had himself back under control. Burt smoothed back his hair. "Go on and stand in the corner or against the wall like Kurt," he said, not unkindly.

Finn took a gulping breath and nodded. He pushed himself off Burt's lap and made his way shakily to the wall. He longed to reach back and rub at his aching ass, but he didn't know if Burt had a rule against that or not. He wasn't about to risk it.

He ended up next to Kurt, who turned to look at him. Kurt's eyes were still watery, and his cheeks were flushed. "I'm sorry," he said almost inaudibly.

Finn shook his head. "Not your fault," he whispered back, his voice still hitching. He buried his head in his arms and tried to focus on his breathing and not the pain. It wasn't easy.

Puck felt very alone on the chaise, aware of Kurt and Finn behind him. He'd never admit it, but there was a lead ball in his stomach that had grown with every spank his friends had received. Damn, it looked like it hurt like hell. But he wasn't going to be a pansy about it like Finn'd been. As weird as the idea was, he was going to follow Hummel's example if it killed him. Puck raised his eyes and met Burt's gaze. He stood up and reached for the button on his jeans, but Burt held up his hand to stop him.

"Finn's mom knows the deal," he said, "but yours doesn't. What would she say if she heard you were drinking?"

Puck shrugged. "Probably cry, blame my lack of father figure, moan about how I need a good Jewish girlfriend to keep me in line, threaten to tell the rabbi. The usual."

"You been spanked before?" Burt asked.

"Not since my dad left," Puck said. "Ma was always too tired to chase me down."

"Would she be okay with this?" Burt asked. "Honestly, now."

"She'd probably offer to marry you, if you were Jewish, anyway," Puck said.

Burt blinked. "I don't know how to take that. Okay. Well, come here then."

Puck ignored the sudden pounding of his heart and stepped forward, dropping his jeans. He bent over Burt's lap and shut his eyes tight. The first smack startled him. "Fuck!" he gasped. It had landed even harder than he'd expected.

"Language," Burt said, slapping down again. Puck grunted in reply. "I'm going to guess that you brought the beer in, right?" he asked, continuing to spank him. Puck groaned. "Well?" he asked, landing a particularly hard smack.

"Yes," Puck gasped out. "I didn't, ah, didn't know, I'm, ow, sorry."

"You knew it was against the law, I'm sure," Burt continued, peppering Puck's backside with hard, stinging spanks. "That didn't come as a surprise."

"N-no," Puck admitted. Damn, his ass was really on fire now. He instinctively tried to move away from the next swat, but Burt held him tight and the next few landed on his thighs. "Ow, man," Puck groaned. All thoughts of following Kurt's example had flown out the window. Kurt must have an ass made of fucking steel, he thought, groaning again at the next spank. He grabbed Burt's leg for ballast and hung on tight.

"I'm not sure what made you think that the law don't apply to you," Burt said, landing several more smacks down low, "but you're wrong. You're just a kid, and you've got rules to follow like everyone else."

The swats were unrelenting as they covered his ass and Puck was biting his lip in an effort not to swear again, or, worse, cry. He couldn't stop the grunts that felt pulled out of him by every smack, but maybe he could manage to be the only one who didn't cry.

Burt moved back down to Puck's thighs and it felt like every smack was falling harder and harder. "Maybe your Mom was too tired to chase you down, but kid, if you're hanging out around here, I have no problems catching up with you. Hear me?"

Fucking hell. His throat constricted and tears started to prick against Puck's eyelids despite himself. "Yeah," he said, his voice wavering.

Burt landed a few strong swats in the same place and Puck gasped, dropping his head as the tears started to fall. Once he started, he couldn't stop, sobbing as Burt finished with several walloping smacks on his sit spot.

"All right, Puckerman," Burt said. "You're done." He patted Puck's back.

Puck hung there, still clutching Burt's leg, trying to catch his breath. Burt didn't rush him, giving him a couple minutes to cry himself out. He finally pushed himself off Burt's lap, wiping at his eyes.

"Go on and join the boys," Burt said. "I'll call you when your time is up."

Puck slowly made his way to the corner by Finn, the only one without any of Kurt's things in the way. He thumped his head against the walls, but even that momentary twinge didn't distract from the throb in his aching ass. He felt kind of embarrassed, kind of relieved, definitely like a little kid again. It was...weird.

After a minute, Burt stood up. "Kurt, come here," he said.

Finn flinched. It wasn't going to happen again, was it? Next to him, though, Kurt was pulling his pants back up. He risked a peek over his shoulder. Kurt walked stiffly over to his father, who wrapped his arms around his son. Kurt squeezed back, resting his head on Burt's chest. Finn couldn't pull his eyes away, even though it felt more personal than watching Kurt get...spanked. He could barely even think the word. But how could Kurt would want a hug from him after all this?

"I hope you know why I had to do it," Burt said, pulling back.

"I know," Kurt said. He stepped back. "I don't like it, but I understand why."

"Good kid," Burt said. "Go on and get ready for bed now."

Kurt nodded and Burt looked at the two boys still waiting. "Finn," Burt said.

Finn hesitated, but followed Kurt's example. He pulled up his jeans, wincing when they hit his sore ass, and slowly walked over to Burt. He stood just out of reach, arms folded and a little hunched over. He glanced at Burt.

"You're a good kid, Finn," Burt said. "I know this was hard. You might not believe it, but I do want what's best for you. I love your mom, and I love how she loves you. I want you to be the best man you can be, for both your sakes, and part of that is respecting yourself and people around you. Just think about that, all right?"

Finn gave a jerky nod.

"Good. Come here," Burt said. He gave Finn a one armed squeeze, but didn't bat an eye when Finn turned it into a full hug. He patted his back gently.

Finn could see why Kurt wanted a hug now - it did make him feel better. But he was dismayed to realize he was starting to tear up again. He pulled back and blinked his eyes furiously, looking away from Burt.

"It's fine, kid," Burt said. "Get ready for bed and then come back down here."

Burt waited a few minutes before calling Puck. Puck walked over, feeling more like himself.

"All right, Puckerman," Burt said. "Listen up. All rules are real rules. You might not like them, people around you might not care about you enough to enforce them, but you should have the self-respect to do it anyway. And as long as you're hanging around here with my family, I'm going to make sure you understand that. Got it?" He clapped a hand on Puck's shoulder and lightly squeezed.

"Got it," Puck said. "Sir. And I won't do this again." He paused. "So what's the deal now?"

"I'll call your mom and let her know what happened and that you're spending the night," Burt said. "Then, whatever you decide. More Top Gear if you want."

"That's it?" Puck asked.

"Did you want more?" Burt countered.

"No," Puck said quickly. "I mean, we're not in trouble anymore?"

"You screwed up, you were punished and you'll have plenty of opportunities to remember and think about what happened and what you should have done," Burt said. "My part is done right now. What happens next is up to you." He clapped his hand on Puck's shoulder again and went back upstairs.

"I'm sorry, Puck," Kurt said, looking subdued as he came out of his bathroom.

"Whatever," Puck said. "Don't worry about it. We had it coming, I guess."

Kurt raised his eyebrow, but didn't answer.

Finn came back downstairs, holding a pair of sweats. "For you," he said, thrusting them at Puck. "Burt said we should stay down here."

"Does this happen a lot?" Puck asked.

"No, not really," Kurt said. "I got drunk at school with April last fall, that was the last time."

"I remember that," Puck said. "Total mistake to throw up on Ms. Pillsbury. No way he wasn't going to find out about that."

"Or maybe I shouldn't have gotten drunk at school?" Kurt retorted. Puck considered that.

"What else brings it on?" Finn asked, looking awkward. "I, uh, want to avoid them. A lot."

Kurt shrugged. "Breaking the law, mostly. No drinking, drugs, smoking, stealing. No lying. Things like that."

"That's totally going to cramp my style," Puck said. "Your DVDs and sound system better make up for it." He reclaimed the bed, settling carefully on his stomach and catching their gaze. "What? This room is twice the size of mine. No way I'm missing out on the good stuff just because we might get spanked again." He smirked as Finn winced at the word. Whatever Finn thought of it all, he liked it here. Might as well get used to hanging out with Hummel. "Come on. Show me more of the cars."

When Burt checked on them half an hour later, there was a Star in a Reasonably Priced Car and the boys were all face down and asleep. He turned off the TV and leaned down to drop a kiss on Kurt's head, marveling how young he looked even compared to his friends.

As he straightened, he noticed the remaining cans peeking from under Kurt's bed and shook his head. And there was the reminder that his little boy wasn't so little anymore, no matter how he looked. Better make sure Puckerman had no intention of trying to sneak them out with him, he figured as he gathered them up. And, well. No reason to let them go to waste, either, he thought, and headed back upstairs whistling the Allman Brothers.


End file.
